


By Myself

by FishyPajamas



Series: A week of kagehina [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Kags is trying his best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyPajamas/pseuds/FishyPajamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 for A Week of KageHina: Quote<br/>Sometimes, the sun needs help getting up.</p>
<p>(Or Kageyama is trying the very best he can for his personal sun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: http://haikyuuquotes.tumblr.com/post/121118116953

Kageyama thought a lot about what it meant to be dating someone. It was still difficult to understand and he wasn’t too good at it in the beginning. But he tried his best. Whenever he saw Hinata’s mood deflate or his eyes start to drop, he did what he could to bring a smile back on his face. The hardest days were usually the ones that revolved around volleyball. 

Hinata had gotten over the fact that he couldn’t force his body to grow. No amount of vitamins or milk were going to help him grew 10 cm by next year. But what he couldn’t get over were his skills. Or lack thereof. Stamina and jumping were great. And spiking Kageyama’s tosses was his most favorite thing to do. But he wasn’t like Noya-senpai or Sawamura-san, his skills were not as reliable. The moment the other team figured out the decoy, the game got difficult. 

“Hinata?” A soft voice called out from the hallway and a moment later, Kageyama walked into the room with a towel draped over his shoulders. He had called out to the other when he got out of the bath but never got an answer. “Are you okay?”

The smaller boy sat in bed with an old issue of Monthly Volleyball, the page open to the article on the team they had played today. A powerhouse team all around. Hinata looked up at Kageyama after a moment and pointed at one of the blockers on the page. “It was like… he knew _exactly_ where I was going to be. Ever before I knew. He blocked almost all of my spikes.” His voice was tiny, sorely lacking the natural charm it usually held. The brightness in his warm eyes was gone. 

“Well, they were a really good team. I think you played well.” He replied easily, not quite understanding what the problem was. He hated losing too, but he respected a fair loss. They weren’t the better team today. “You did well.” Kageyama walked over to the bed and slowly sat down beside Hinata, his hand shyly moving to hold the one on the page. “We’ll get better.”

“W-We? No no, you played amazing! Your aim was “ _gyaaa_ ” and you served well too!” Hinata yelled back, tilting his body so he could look at Kageyama head on. “ _I’m_ the one who has to improve!”

Kageyama nodded, quietly listening to his boyfriend. In his experience, it was usually best to let Hinata express all his thoughts aloud first. Although, he had a good feeling he knew what was bothering him. 

“-and I have to practice receiving a lot more because Noya-senpai isn’t going to save us forever. But I also need to study on teams better and get over my game jitters.” Hinata’s face was flushed by the end of his spiel, his hand clutching Kageyama’s tightly. His palm was sweaty and Kageyama was used to it. 

Once he regained his breathing, Kageyama leaned forward and picked up the magazine. He flipped through a couple pages before he stopped. His arm pulled the smaller boy closer, a pleasant hum in his chest when Hinata all but curled up to him. “What’s that?”

Hinata looked up at him in disbelief before rolling his eyes. “You know what that is! It’s the gym they play in at Nationals!” The picture surely didn’t do the gym justice. 

“Exactly. Do you know why I’m going to play there?”

“I… um… you have an abnormal amount of trust in our team…? Or you’re transferring. Are you transferring, Kageyama?!”

Kageyama bit at his cheek to hold himself back from yelling. Why was he so dense? “No, you idiot. I’m going to play there because I have you. And our team. But focus on the “ _you_ ” part.” He slowly leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes never leaving Hinata’s. “By myself, I will never be able to see it, right?”

At the moment, a timid smile started to crack on the little sunshine’s face, his nose wrinkled up as he nodded rapidly. He lifted his face just enough to brush their lips together, their laced hands resting in his lap. “Right!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fishypajamas.tumblr.com


End file.
